


college sucks (but not with you guys)

by soggywaffle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: ???? - Freeform, College AU, Multi, Not Beta Read, What Have I Done, chat fic, first fic, i have 0 ideas for this plot, lowkey ooc, polysquad, um, updates about every 2 days??, written at school and transferred here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggywaffle/pseuds/soggywaffle
Summary: a college au chat fici dont know how colleges work so like millions of inaccuraciesi started this at 3am and continued writing during school*UPDATES ARE ON AND OFF*





	1. introductions

_ ~Washingmachine opened a chat~ _

_ ~Washingmachine has added fiteme, sewingdad, tallbaguette, gayturtle, angelicist, elizard, andpeggle, burrsir, theodosia, mac and cheese, madiSICK, lesbean~ _

 

Washingmachine: Hello, my name is Mr. Washington. Everyone in this chat will be rooming in hall B31, so please try not to destroy the rooms. It costs a lot to rebuild, you know.

 

_ ~Washingmachine left the chat~ _

 

fiteme: ...is that a challenge???

angelicist: I don’t know you and I already don’t like you

gayturtle: I don't know u and i already like you

fiteme: I am flattered

sewingdad: i am awake at 2am with a essay due tomorrow why was I added here

angelicist: read the first message idiot

sewingdad: oh

sewingdad: oH

gayturtle: are you okay

sewingdad: WAIT WAIT WAIT

sewingdad: I ACTUALLY GOT IN??

fiteme: yeah person we all did

fiteme: or everyone in this chat did

gayturtle: were you trying to be rude?

fiteme: I mean I dont know their gender identity yet so

angelicist: are we going to discuss this in the morning because i would rather that my siblings DIDNT wake up to hear you guys stating the obvious

gayturtle: geez let the guy have their moment

sewingdad: I'm still wondering if this is a sleep deprived hallucination

gayturtle: its not dude you made it

sewingdad: im going to sleep wake me up later if this is actually real

fiteme: I mean I usually stay up later but I have a flight early tmrw to NY

angelicist: finally goodnight yall

gayturtle: im alone now :(

gayturtle: i guess goodnight from me too

_ ~chat closed~ _


	2. new people

~ _ chat has opened~ _

 

fiteme: hey

fiteme: hey

fiteme: listen

elizard: hello??

fiteme: bless someones on

elizard: why are you up this early?? what is this group chat??

fiteme: read the earlier messages

elizard: ohhhh

elizard: yayyy Im in the same hall with my siblings :)

elizard: but I thought that peggy was a year younger then me??

andpeggle: skipped a grade biches

elizard: congrats peggy!!

elizard: but no cursing :)

fiteme: I congratulate you profusely as I admire how you accomplished this feat

andpeggle: its too early for your big words whoever you are

fiteme: whoops, forgot to introduce myself

fiteme: Alexander Hamilton at your service, call me Alex, born in the Caribbean, 19, bi, he/him

elizard: Elizabeth Schuyler, call me Eliza, born in NY, 19, bi, she/her

andpeggle: Margarita Schuyler, call me Peggy, born in NY, 18, aro + ace, they/them

fiteme: cool some LGBTQ friends

gayturtle: IM HERE

gayturtle: ARE WE DOING INTRODUCTIONS??

gayturtle: John Laurens, call me John, born in South Carolina, 19, gay, he/him

gayturtle: also how did Margarita go to Peggy

andpeggle: *shrugs*

fiteme: wait 

fiteme: is your dad Henry Laurens??

gayturtle: sadly yes

fiteme: please excuse me but your dad is a big asshole

elizard: aLEX

gayturtle: believe me I know

elizard: it must have been hard being gay 

elizard: especially with ur dad

gayturtle: oh he doesn’t know

elizard: he doesn’t??

andpeggle: how did you keep that a secret??

andpeggle: eliza and angelica found out after like 3 days

elizard: u were kinda obvious with u throwing away all ur dresses

andpeggle: details

andpeggle: but yeah how did u?

gayturtle: I just pretended to be straight did what he said and had a fake girlfriend

gayturtle: we were really good friends and she was les anyway

elizard: awwww thats so cute and nice of her :)

andpeggle: friend goals

fiteme: so I guess that ur not a asshole

elizard: ALEX

fiteme: what its a valid opinion

gayturtle: nah its fine its a common reaction anyways

sewingdad: I am awake

sewingdad: wait

sewingdad: it wasn’t a dream??

sewingdad: and who isn’t a asshole??

fiteme: we were doing introductions

fiteme: read the messages

sewingdad: ….

sewingdad: ohhhh

andpeggle: ur turn mystery person!

sewingdad: oh um Hercules Mulligan, call me Herc, born in Ireland, 20 but took a gap year, pan, he/him

andpeggle: another LGBTQ club member!!

sewingdad: I can’t wait to meet you guys!

sewingdad: also Im glad that none of you guys seem like jerks (so far)

fiteme: btw 1 hour until I land!!

gayturtle: what airport are you going to??

fiteme: um LaGaurdia airport I think

elizard: the four of us (plus angelica) should go to the airport to meet you!!

andpeggle: sure

gayturtle: as long as Im not driving then yes

sewingdad: i’ll get to see some of my hallmates before college, so yes!

fiteme: !!! you didn’t have to!!

elizard: when do you land??

fiteme: at like 6:45 am

gayturtle: where should we meet up??

elizard: do u guys live near Mercer Park??

gayturtle: yeah

sewingdad: pretty close??

elizard: meet there in 10

andpeggle: time to wake the beast

~chat closed~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was originally gonna edit some more and post this tomorrow
> 
> but i was too weak


	3. airport pt. 1

~chat opened~  
elizard: WE’RE HERE  
fiteme: HYPE HYPE HYPE  
lesbean: your what?  
gayturtle: me, herc, eliza, peggy, and angelica are here to pick up alex from the airport!!  
lesbean: ???  
elizard: read the above  
angelicist: why was I dragged along  
andpeggle: cause we’re the schuyler siblings  
lesbean: ohhh I understand now  
elizard: you two need to introduce yourselves!!  
lesbean: oh! maria lewis, call me maria, born in NY, 19, lesbean, she/her  
fiteme: thats nice and all but IM ABOUT TO LAND AND MEET 5 OF MY FUTURE HALLMATES  
gayturtle: HYPEEE  
sewingdad: HYPEEE  
andpeggle: HYPEEEEE  
angelicist: ITS 6AM LET ME SLEEP YOU HEATHENS  
andpeggle: never  
elizard: almost there!!  
sewingdad: by almost there she means stuck in parking traffic  
andpeggle: stop exposing us herc  
gayturtle: THE PARKING BUILDING IS FULL AGH  
angelicist: does this mean I have to stay in one car with you people for longer??  
gayturtle: YUP  
andpeggle: awww you love us tho right  
angelicist: no  
andpeggle: so rood  
andpeggle: also I have confirmed that john is not a asshole  
fiteme: bless  
angelicist: on my deathbed make sure to donate all my stuff to charity  
angelicist: make this car my grave  
sewingdad: we’re not that bad  
angelicist: …..  
sewingdad: *Im not that bad  
gayturtle: BETRAYED  
andpeggle: I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS  
angelicist: okay I guess u and liza arent that bad  
andpeggle: WE’RE SIBLINGS  
angelicist: how am I related to you  
andpeggle: so mean  
fiteme: what happened while I was on the plane  
andpeggle: well herc is bigger then I thought  
sewingdad: I (un)officially adopted John and peggy  
fiteme: ;-; I want to get off this plane and meet you guys already  
burrsir: what is going on  
fiteme: well I just got off of a plane  
elizard: WE’RE STILL PARKING  
fiteme: nah its fine I still need to grab my luggage  
burrsir: well, i’m already in my room at the college  
fiteme: OOOH IS ANYONE ELSE THERE  
burrsir: um two guys  
fiteme: how are they??  
burrsir: ok I guess  
fiteme: yeah but give us the dirt on them  
burrsir: I guess one of them is a bit loud??  
sewingdad: do you have any opinions dude  
burrsir: they’re on this chat so I don’t want to be rude  
fiteme: so what we’re all gonna be living together anyways  
elizard: alex  
fiteme: i’d rather be divisive  
andpeggle: how long have u been in this chat burrsir  
burrsir: I was just reading ur conversations to be honest  
andpeggle: kinda creepy?? but okay  
sewingdad: introduce yourself slightly creepy dude  
burrsir: ...is that supposed to be offensive?  
gayturtle: just introduce yourself  
burrsir: Aaron Burr, call me Aaron or Burr, born in NY, 20, bi, he/him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the big pause inbetween!! last minute projects suck


	4. airport pt. 2

fiteme: WAIT

andpeggle: wat

gayturtle: ???

fiteme: WHERE ARE YOU GUYS IN THE TRAFFIC

andpeggle: we just stopped by the side of a terminal??

fiteme: which one

andpeggle: terminal 3, Delta

fiteme: GOOD BECAUSE IM IN TERMINAL 4 AND I MAYBE PUNCHED A GUY AT THE BAGGAGE PICKUP

elizard: ALEX WTH

angelicist: i am going to be stuck with you people for the entire school year

burrsir: im reconsidering my scholarship

andpeggle: I SEE YOU

andpeggle: I ALSO SEE THE GUY BEHIND YOU

gayturtle: RUNNNNN

sewingdad: THE DOOR IS OPEN JUMP IN

fiteme: DRIVE

angelicist: jesus christ

burrsir: well I feel bad for the poor soul who has to room with alex

fiteme: HEY

sewingdad: he has opinions???

elizard: heyyy this is peggy eliza stepped on the gas and zoomed off

lesbean: what just happened

elizard: well so basically alex punched a guy and eliza’s driving away and miraculously dodging all the traffic

lesbean: aren’t you eliza

elizard: nah shes driving

sewingdad: thats peggy

lesbean: ohh i see

andpeggle: oop liza just snatched her phone back

sewingdad: THE OTHER GUY GOT INTO HIS CAR GOGOGO

lesbean: jesus christ what did you guys do

lesbean: guys

lesbean: welp

burrsir: what happened to them??

lesbean: I guess we’ll never know

_ ~chat closed~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter today!! heres a bonus for you lovely people:
> 
> ~chat opened~  
> tallbaguette: bonjour?  
> tallbaguette: *hello?  
> tallbaguette: ugh i miss everything  
> tallbaguette: time different  
> tallbauguette: how you say  
> tallbaguette: SUCK  
> tallbaguette: well  
> tallbaguette: bonne nuit  
> ~chat closed~


	5. the aftermath

~chat opened~

 

andpeggle: why was there someone on at 3am

sewingdad: read the messages

fiteme: hey guys eliza here :) Alex sprained his wrist after he got into a fistfight with the guy from the airport

burrsir: ….seriously reconsidering my scholarship….

sewingdad: nooo dont leave us burr

fiteme: but you guys look so cool irl!! Im glad that mr. Washington made the groupchat :)

andpeggle: see  _ 1  _ of my sisters like me 

angelicist: I stand by my statement

fiteme: one sec - Alex

fiteme: ACK HES TRYING TO TAKE HIS PHONE BACSKNAM

sewingdad: ??

===================

~ _ private chat between andpeggle and fiteme~ _

 

andpeggle: is this alex or liza

fiteme: I stole my phone back from eliza

fiteme: I can type just fine >:(

andpeggle: good bc I wanted to talk abt someone

fiteme: ???

andpeggle: I see u eyeing John

fiteme: excuse I did no such thing

andpeggle:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

fiteme: I FEEL SO ATTACKED RN

andpeggle: dont deny the gay alex

fiteme: ...

andpeggle: hah

fiteme: fine but like

andpeggle: ???

andpeggle: spill the tea

fiteme: well...herc also has really nice arms??

andpeggle: WHOA

andpeggle: HOUSTON WE HAVE A PROBLEM

fiteme: STOP BEING SO EXTRA

fiteme: but yes

fiteme: dilemma 

andpeggle: so how are u gonna make this work?

fiteme: ?? dont ask me

fiteme: i dunno whether they like me back or anything anyway

andpeggle: THE INVESTIGATION BEGINS

fiteme: waIT STOP

andpeggle: no stopping the gay

~ _ private chat closed~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the school year is starting soon, dont worry guys!! its gonna be a bit slow at first, but i promise things will get exciting!!


	6. sleepless nights with alex + john (ft. burr)

_ ~chat opened~ _

gayturtle: alexander hamilton turn off that light and come to bed right now

fiteme: never

gayturtle: what are you even doing at this time???

fiteme: I got washington to give me his lesson planner

fiteme: Im writing the end of first semester essay

gayturtle: jeSUS CHRIsT scHOOl bEGiNs iN a wEeK

gayturtle: iT haSnT eVEn stARTed yEt

burrsir: as much as I like getting work done ahead of time I have to agree with him

burrsir: im a bit worried for you alex

gayturtle: GO TO SLEEP ALEX

fiteme: no

fiteme: why can’t you just be opinionless like usual burr

fiteme: I need to finish this and start writing my tryout for the debate team

burrsir: sweet jesus

angelicist: why is my phone buzzing at 3am

angelicist: my phone shouldn’t be buzzing at 3am

gayturtle: yes angelica

gayturtle: help me drag alex back to his bed

fiteme: nEVER

angelicist:

angelicist: good night

gayturtle: NOOO MY ONLY ALLY

burrsir: I take offense to that

gayturtle: u dont count bc your not here to help me drag him back to bed

burrsir: well

burrsir:

burrsir: point made

fiteme: FINISHED

gayturtle: good now go to sleep

fiteme: no

gayturtle: UGH

elizard: just give up john

elizard: he’ll probably be there until the end of time

gayturtle: but

elizard: just go to sleep

gayturtle:

gayturtle: okay mom

_ ~chat closed~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just let me get through the prewritten chapters, and I promise that the school year will start!!


	7. late night squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda a filler until i write more
> 
> SORRY FOR BEING LATE AAAA

_ ~chat opened~ _

tallbaguette: am i late again

tall baguette: uGH

tallbagette: i can not wait until tommorow

theodosia: hey?

tallbaguette: YES FRIEND

theodosia: where is everyone else?

tallbaguette: time different

theodosia: ohhh

theodosia: *time differences

theodosia: why are you so excited for tommorow?

tallbaguette: PLANE TRIP

theodosia: oooh i take the plane the day after!!

theodosia: maybe we’ll see eachother??

tallbaguette: YES

tallbaguette: how you say

tallbaguette: LATE NIGHT SQUAD

theodosia: see you soon!!

tallbaguette: au revoir!!!!

_ ~chat closed~ _


	8. the investigation continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peggy asks around for alex

_ ~private chat opened between andpeggle and sewingdad~ _

 

andpeggle: so

sewingdad: ???

sewingdad: its late peggy

sewingdad: can we do this in the morning 

andpeggle: no

andpeggle: this is of upmost importance

sewingdad; ?????

andpeggle: i am here to inquire about you feelings towards alex + john

sewingdad: theyre my children

andpeggle: are you sure??

andpeggle: nothing more???

sewingdad: yes???

sewingdad: that reminds me

sewingdad: i need to get alexs ass back to sleep

sewingdad: excuse me

andpeggle: .....

andpeggle: maybe crush on alex

sewingdad: i dO nOT

andpeggle:  _ definite  _ crush on alex   


sewingdad: RUDE

andpeggle: how about john hmmm???

sewingdad: my lips are sealed i will say nothing on this subject

andpeggle: o rly

andpeggle: bc im pretty sure i saw u blush earlier when john used his southern accent  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

sewingdad: dammit

sewingdad: i thought my skin was dark enough to cover it up

andpeggle: HAH

andpeggle: MY GUESS WAS RIGHT

sewingdad: fuck

andpeggle: THE INVESTIGATION CONTINUES

sewingdad: the what???

_ ~private chat closed~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got the last of the prewritten chapters out of the way!! whooo!!
> 
> ((quick question, do you guys want me to write an actual chapter for the first day of school? like, non text format.


	9. day before first day of school because i need to introduce characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow whAt iS a sCHedUle???

_~chat opened~_

macandcheese: WAKE UP HOES 

fiteme: rude 

macandcheese: i dont give a fuck 

angelicist: as much as i love this engaging conversation 

angelicist: _why the fuck are you waking people up at 6am_

andpeggle: i dunno

andpeggle: i mean

andpeggle: i was up late last night investigating and searching up new memes

angelicist: peggy no

andpeggle: peggy yes

fiteme: on that note

fiteme: INTRODUCTIONS

macandcheese: ???

fiteme: introduce your self strange person

macandcheese: ?????

fiteme: its a customary thing in this gc

macandcheese: Thomas Jefferson, call me Thomas or Jefferson i guess?? born in beautiful Virginia, 19 but my birthdays next week, bi

macandcheese: but back to my reason of being here

macandcheese: COMPARING SCHEDULES

fiteme: oh yeah

fiteme: who has washingtons history class??

angelicist: me

macandcheese: me

andpeggle: not me

andpeggle: i got some guy named john adams

macandcheese: lol i heard that he sucks

fiteme: he is a lAZy ass teacher

andpeggle: thats not necessarily bad??

fiteme: he doesn't explain shit and expects you to do a hecka ton of homework

andpeggle: sHIT

elizard: NO CURSING

elizard: also i have mr. franklin for science

andpeggle: oooo he does really cool experiments and projects in class

angelicist: wasn't he also the guy that almost burned the school down with a kite

andpeggle: details

elizard: ...

fiteme: MOVING ON

macandcheese: ughhhh i have 6:30 classes

andpeggle: why did you even sign up then???

macandcheese: French culture is very interesting thank you very much

elizard: as long as u get enough sleep uwu

fiteme: not likely haha


	10. a wild french enters the chat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette finally overcomes time differences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza lets try again

tallbaguette: GOOD MORNING

tallbaguette: I AM ON THE PLANE TO AMERICA AND I AM VERY EXCITED

tallbaguette: I KNOW REALIZE THAT IT MIGHT BE 5AM IN AMERICA

tallbaguette: I APOLOGIZE

fiteme: like thats chill and all but sTOp wiTH tHe cAPiTaLizATiOn

tallbaguette: yay!!!! friend!!!

andpeggle: what the frick

tallbaguette: another friend!!!

tallbaguette: :)

andpeggle: i am too corrupted for this pure man

andpeggle: woman

andpeggle: im not assuming genders here

tallbaguette: it is okay 

fiteme: introduction time

tallbaguette: !!!

tallbaguette: Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, call me Lafayette, born in France~, 18 but turning 19 in a month, pan, they/them

andpeggle: yES ANOTHER NONBINARY FRIENDDDD

andpeggle: but hecka long name bro lol must be a pain whenever they ask u to write full name on your tests

tallbaguette: you have 

tallbaguette: how u say

tallbaguette: no idea how pAINFUL IT IS

andpeggle: *tear drop* you are now my son and I have to teach u the way of the internet

fiteme: okay thats sweet and all but france??

tallbaguette: yes

tallbaguette: I believe that I am arriving at 9:30 ish tonight?

fiteme: well technically tmrw but lETS PICK HIM UP

andpeggle: YES

tallbaguette: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fiteme: we'll tell the others in the morning!

tallbaguette: yay (*w*)

andpeggle: see you at 9:30!!!!

tallbaguette: good night!!!!!!

fiteme: see u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so 1 I love nonbinary laf
> 
> 2 I love pure laf
> 
> 3 they better pick him up like alex
> 
> 4 looking forward to his bday :)


	11. morning arrives, bringing hell with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spill the news about lafayette, thomas, alex, and maria suffer through morning classes, and they all need more coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> procrastination is a big motivator

andpeggle: gOOd mOrnIng eVEryOnE!!!!

fiteme: what is morning

fiteme: what is night

fiteme: i dont know anymore

andpeggle: iGNORING THAt

andpeggle: whos up for breakfast

elizard: me!!!

lesbean: not me

lesbean: gotta grab coffee and go

fiteme: same

andpeggle: today we lose two of our members to morning classes

sewingdad: im up

gayturtle: sure

madiSICK; thomas already left for classes

andpeggle: a third lost

andpeggle: may they rest in peace

angelicist: who are you

madiSICK: roommate of thomas

gayturtle: no you must do the customary introduction

madiSICK: ???

madiSICK: oh okay

madiSICK: James Madison, just James, from Virginia, 18, gay, he/him

gayturtle: nice

andpeggle; but r u coming madison

madiSICK; no

madiSICK: im sick

elizard: poor thing :(((

sewingdad: want me to make u a scarf or smthn???

elizard: i can bring medicine

madiSICK: im fine

madiSICK: im just gonna go sleep now before classes start

elizard: hope you feel better!!

sewingdad: good luck man

andpeggle: once again the mom and the dad of the chat shows up

andpeggle: but

andpeggle: aside from a new person

andpeggle: I HAVE NEWS

sewingdad: ???

gayturtle: ????

angelicist: good or bad

andpeggle: good

sewingdad: spill

andpeggle: last night me and alex were chatting with a french person thats flying in tonight and he's gonna be a roommate!!!!

gayturtle: YES

sewingdad: ohhhh now it makes sense

andpeggle: ?????

sewingdad: i didn't have a roommate and just assumed that it was a mistake

sewingdad: but now i guess that the french guy is my roommate

andpeggle: *person

andpeggle: theyre non-binary

angelicist: thx for the heads up

elizard: are we gonna pick him up again???

andpeggle: lets go

gayturtle: I'll ask alex + thomas + maria when they get back

gayturtle: but are we still going to the student cafe

andpeggle: yeepers

sewingdad: im heading out

sewingdad: see you guys there

gayturtle: same

gayturtle: bye

andpeggle: bye

angelicist: bye

elizard: bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never knew how painful it was to have everyone text evenly
> 
> also would yall be interested in joining a discord with me??


	12. the start of a (student) revolution (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try my best to keep posting (semi) regularly!!!

andpeggle: yOu wiLL nOt bEliEve thE sHIt thAt hAppEneD

gayturtle: im going to mURdEr sOmeoNE

macandcheese: make it quick my professors turned

sewingdad: as upsetting as this is why r u on your phone in class

macandcheese: just spill the tea

angelicist: okay so we're walking in right

angelicist: so we all order the free coffee (showing student ID as proof)

angelicist: aND THEN

gayturtle: THEY FUCKIN TOOK THE FREE COFFEE OUT

macandcheese: screw it

macandcheese: HOW?????

macandcheese: WHY???????

fiteme: i heard the words coffee and free whats going on

andpeggle: THEY TOOK THE FREE COFFEE AND REPLACED IT WITH TEA

elizard: but teas healthier for you :(

andpeggle: YEA 

andpeggle: BUTTTTT

angelicist: THEY CHARGE FUCKIN 1.50 FOR IT

gayturtle: WHICH WOULD BE OKAY

gayturtle: EXCEPT THEY HAVE FUCKIN TAX

fiteme: 

elizard: alex?

macandcheese: i just heard the most uNHOLY SCREECH coming from down the hallway

fiteme: im going to write a hecking essay on why that was the most sTUPID decision they could ever make

sewingdad: do you know why they replaced it?

angelicist: some shit about 'funding the student body'

macandcheese: screw my lecture THIS IS THE TEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andpeggle: so are we still up for picking up laff
> 
> gayturtle: yeet
> 
> elizard: so who's coming?
> 
> gayturtle: so far me, herc, you 3, alex, and maria
> 
> andpeggle: what abt thomas and james??
> 
> gayturtle: james is sick and thomas is staying to take care of him
> 
> andpeggle: ahh okay
> 
> elizard: im ready!!!


	13. picking up laf (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go to pick up lafayette because they deserve the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its official my readers are trying to kill me with kindness and support

elizard: children :)

elizard: geT yOuR bUttS oUt HErE

fiteme: dakld;ldjll;as

gayturtle: hrkp hwrciles fwll askwep on mw

andpeggle: a man lost

andpeggle may he rest in peace

fiteme: wait why is he asleep on you in the first place

andpeggle: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

gayturtle: sHYT iP

sewingdad: oHMYGODIMSoSORRY

gayturtle: aIR

andpeggle: he lives

fiteme: okay but answer my question

gayturtle: okay so me and herc have the same last class so we headed back to dorms

gayturtle: we decide to just wait at my dorm so liza doesn't have to drive more

elizard: awww!! thx guys!!!

gayturtle: anything for you ;)

andpeggle: if I didnt see your user id say that u liked her

gayturtle: bich im gay and proud

elizard: i still appreciate this BUT ITS 7:45 AND THEIR FLIGHT LANDS 9:30

gayturtle: fuck 

fiteme: let mE gRAb mY lApToP cHiLL

sewingdad: me + john have our bags packed and ready

gayturtle: shit should I brush my hair

andpeggle: you and me both know that aint working

elizard: is maria still coming?? she hasnt been on :(

andpeggle: 5

andpeggle: 4

andpeggle: 3

andpeggle: 2

andpeggle: 1

lesbean: OHMYGOSH IM HERE SORRY SORRY SORRY

lesbean: I WAS BUYING COFFEE FOR US AND LOST TRACK OF TIME

elizard: its fine!!!! we'll come pick you up after aLEX gets his laptop!!!

sewingdad: passive agressive eliza is scary

fiteme: why does she get a free pass

andpeggle: she bears the sacred liquid

andpeggle: coffee

fiteme: fair

gayturtle: me and herc are waiting downstairs btw

elizard: okay!!! im waiting approximately 10 seconds before we leave alex :)

fiteme: asdgaslhAWDLASd

elizard: 10

elizard: 9

elizard: 8

fiteme: wAIT

elizard: 7

elizard: 6

elizard: 5

elizard: 4

fiteme: IM OUT

elizard: good now lets go

sewingdad: i repeat

sewingdad:  _passive agressive eliza is scary_

gayturtle: we see your car

lesbean: Im a block away!!!

elizard: get in children

elizard: we're in for a  _heck_ of a ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/zABV6ra
> 
> the official discord (that no one asked for)


	14. picking up laf (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go to the airport and shenanigans ensue

gayturtle: quick alex duck

fiteme: w h y w a s i r u d e l y a w a k e n e d

gayturtle: airport security still remembers you and theyre on the lookout

fiteme: shit

fiteme: hERc hIdE mE

sewingdad: on it

angelicist: anyone care to tell me why herc suddenly squished me into the back of the seat

fiteme: airpirt swcuroty

gayturtle: hercs hiding him so we dont get banned from the airport forever

angelicist: valid, continue with your life

elizard: i think its safe

fiteme: thANk gOD i cAn bREAtHe

tallbaguette: hello mon amis~

tallbaguette: the plane is landing soon! I cannot wait to see you all!

angelicist: we'll be there as soon as alex can disguise himself well enough to escape security

andpeggle: SHAVE HIM SHAVE HIM

fiteme: nO

fiteme: mY pREcIouS hAIR sHAll nOt bE tOuchEd

andpeggle: coward

gayturtle: just put it in a ponytail and give him hercs hoodie or smthn

angelicist: well since we dont have an electric razor i guess it'll do

sewingdad: ,,,,but its cold,,,,

fiteme: listen here buddy

fiteme: if i can adapt from the caribbean you can take off your fuckign hoodie

gayturtle: fuckign

andpeggle: fuckign

angelicist: fuckign

sewingdad: fuckign

fiteme: i feel attacked

fiteme: lafayette and eliza, my only allies

tallbaguette: fuckign

fiteme: eliza, my only ally

elizard: ....

elizard: fuckign

fiteme: i will not stand for this abuse in this household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ello ya authors been dead
> 
> there will be a part 3 soon!!
> 
> your lovely author, soggywaffle

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for this


End file.
